


half-windsors and forehead kisses

by perplexed_kale



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Routines, Soft Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Soft Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Soft Logic | Logan Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perplexed_kale/pseuds/perplexed_kale
Summary: “What'cha doing there, Lo?”Logan paused, raising an eyebrow. Virgil grinned, gesturing at the man’s tie and chuckling as he said, “look for yourself.”So Logan did exactly that, looking down and becoming suddenly aware of the misshapen knot around his neck. Unknowingly, he had trapped both of his hands in a messy half-Windsor, the fabric of the tie wound around his fingers in a way that completely immobilized them.He was stuck.Logan faltered for a moment, before deadpanning, “I’m tired, but the ‘r’ is silent.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 5





	half-windsors and forehead kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Took a prompt from @fangsxii’s (big fan of their art, lemme just say; they’ve made some top-tier Analogical) Instagram page and messed around with it.  
> Strap in, lads, because I’m here to give you soft, sleepy Analogical and no one can stop me.

Logan was shaken out of his light sleep quite rudely, with a sudden lack of warmth on his right side and cold air shocking his exposed skin as the blanket on his back was lifted.  
He groaned as the mattress under him shifted, the springs creaking quietly as the man laid next to him attempted to get off without disturbing him.  
He failed, that’s for sure.  
But the movement had piqued Logan’s interest, so he supposed he could stay awake for at least another minute. After that, he was going back to bed. That was final.

The logical side lifted his head from where it was nestled in his pillow, movements sluggish as his neck arched and he opened his eyes groggily.  
His eyes took a moment to adjust, eyelids heavy as they slipped closed a few times. After a moment, he was able to faintly register the blur of purple and black moving on the other side of the bed, movements careful under the assumption that Logan was still asleep.  
Logan’s exhaustion took over as he reached across the bed, stretching his right arm towards Virgil.  
In response, the movement stopped. Virgil had obviously noticed Logan’s newly-found consciousness and was slightly startled by the fact, so Logan took the moment of hesitation as an opportunity. Shifting closer to Anxiety, he waved his arm around until he hit the man’s back. Not having depth perception made the task difficult, but Logic took it in stride and persisted for a moment.  
Now clenching the back of the anxious side’s t-shirt loosely in one fist, he weakly tugged him closer.  
Virgil turned around, facing Logan as he dropped his grip and hoarsely mumbled, “No, come back to bed.”  
Virgil chuckled, shifting closer and lounging more comfortably on the mattress, Logan attempting to grab his hand after a moment. His lack of depth perception made him miss, unsurprisingly, but Virgil grabbed the man’s hand loosely and pressed a light kiss to its back. The logical side curled closer to Virgil’s chest, the anxious side carding the fingers of one hand lazily through Logan’s hair as he hummed.  
Virgil’s nails gently scratched his scalp as Logan listened to the other man’s heartbeat from against his chest. The steady beat was melodious, in a way, a metronome counting every second of the silence that surrounded the two men.  
They sat for a moment before Virgil kissed the top of Logan’s head and shot back, “And why should I do that? Don’t we have to get out of bed by seven, according to that brilliant schedule of yours?”  
Logan paused for a moment, heart warmed by the compliments towards his schedule. Even in teasing, Virgil always seemed to find a way to praise him, yet Logan still preened every time he did.  
But, even if Logan was proud of his schedule, he would not allow Virgil to win him over with charming words.  
“You’re warm, and I’m still-” Logan stopped, yawning deeply.  
“-and ’m still sleepy.”  
Virgil laughed, the vibration overpowering the steady thrum of his heartbeat for a moment. Logan smiled, confident he had won the man over with his extensive argument until Virgil moved to slowly untangle himself from the logical side.  
Startled by a sudden lack of warmth (for the second time this morning), Logan whimpered, moving to grab Virgil’s shirt again and pull him back.  
“I’m cold,” he whined, pouting as he heard Virgil chuckle.  
Logan continued to pout as the other man rolled off the mattress. He heard him stand, closing his eyes and turning to the left. Virgil paused for a moment, silent as Logan was certain he rolled his eyes.  
Logan had almost slipped back into unconsciousness, ignoring the soft pads of Virgil moving around the room until the anxious side reached across and shook his shoulder.  
“Come on, nerd,” Virgil shook his shoulder again, laughing as Logan attempted to swat his hand away.  
Over the time the two had dated, teasing had bled into playful flirting, evident in the namecalling they had begun to do affectionately.  
After a third shove, Logan groaned.  
“Five more minutes.”  
He pulled the blanket still laying on his shoulders tighter, tucking his head under it.  
Virgil laughed brightly, before leaning closer to where Logan’s face was hidden under the blanket.  
“You have to get up, Thomas needs us today. I’m sure you’d rather get dressed and drink coffee beforehand than get a couple more minutes of sleep, right?”  
Logan grumbled. Virgil had a point, but his sleep-addled brain barely recognized that.  
The two sides spent a moment in silence before Virgil suddenly pulled the blanket off of his shoulders.  
“Hey!” Logan yelped, reaching wildly to grab the fabric from Virgil’s hands.  
“Nope, you have to get up, Spock.”  
“Data is better…” Logan mumbled, too exhausted to slip into his typical spiel about Data being superior, due to a significant lack of humanoid lineage and, by extension, no connections to human emotions.  
Virgil chuckled again, “Of course you would say that, C-3PO.”  
“Now you’re mixing franchises.”  
Logan could hear the smirk in Virgil’s voice as he responded with a simple, “So?”  
Even in the early hours of the morning, Logan was still amazed by how well Virgil and he could get along.  
He would never say it out loud, but he thinks that’s one of the reasons he fell for Virgil in the first place: his wit. He was the only side Logan felt he could click with in terms of banter and have a real conversation with. Patton and Roman had always been a bit too high-energy for him, so a talk with Virgil was refreshing, in a way. Their debate had really cemented that for Logan, even if Virgil wasn’t considered a part of the group at that time.  
He really fell in love with him after Accepting Anxiety, but that was the first hint to Logan that they were going to get along.  
Logan was taken out of his thoughts about Virgil by the man moving to sit next to him on the bed. The logical side turned onto his back, propping himself up on one elbow as he met Virgil’s eyes in questioning.  
The other side reached one hand forward to tap Logan’s collarbone gently. His left hand went from lightly gripping his shoulder up to his neck, gently tracing the slope of Logan’s jawline with feather-light touches. Virgil tapped his collarbone again as he cradled the man’s jaw, stroking his thumb across his cheek.  
Logan’s vision suddenly sharpened as Virgil carefully placed his glasses on his face, focusing and unfocusing as he adjusted to their presence.  
Their eyes met, Logan whispering a light “hey” as he grinned at the man in front of him. A small, almost lovestruck smile pulled on Virgil’s lips as he leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to the man’s forehead.  
But then Virgil was gone as quickly as he had come, shifting off the mattress and walking towards the bedroom door. He looked back to Logan with a lopsided grin, speaking to the still-groggy man in a soft voice.  
“C'mon, Lo. I’ll go downstairs and get your coffee set while you get out of bed and dressed, alright?”  
Logan groaned, before meeting the man’s eyes.  
He pondered fighting for a moment but found himself too enamored by his lover’s purple-and-green mismatched gaze to say no. Goddamnit.  
Stupid Virgil and his stupid pretty eyes and perfect smile.  
He was lucky Logan loved him.  
Logic nodded, slowly hauling himself out of bed as he heard Virgil exit the room. After a moment, Logan stretched, yawning as he placed his feet firmly on the carpet below him.  
Getting dressed was simple. Everything went on smoothly, black polo tucked into dark blue jeans. He pulled on a pair of socks, before grabbing his belt and tie from his closet.  
The buckle of his belt clicked as he pulled the black leather through the loops in his jeans, a moment of hesitation coming only as he struggled to find which hole to push the prong through. He adjusted the buckle to sit at his middle, pulling the front of his shirt to untuck his shirt a bit.  
Satisfied, Logan turned and grabbed his tie from where he had laid it on his bed.  
But as he pulled the fabric around his neck, the second wave of residual exhaustion finally hit him. He barely registered tying the tie, certain he could do it by muscle memory.  
He could not.  
The door of his bedroom opened behind him as he finished the knot, looking to the doorway and observing Virgil as he entered the room. The anxious side closed the door gently before turning to meet Logan’s gaze, the ghost of a smile lighting up his neutral expression.  
After a moment, Virgil’s eyes wandered downwards, a second passing before he burst out in laughter.  
“What'cha doing there, Lo?”  
Logan paused, raising an eyebrow. Virgil grinned, gesturing at the man’s tie and chuckling as he said, “look for yourself.”  
So Logan did exactly that, looking down and becoming suddenly aware of the misshapen knot around his neck. Unknowingly, he had trapped both of his hands in a messy half-Windsor, the fabric of the tie wound around his fingers in a way that completely immobilized them.  
He was stuck.  
Logan faltered for a moment, before deadpanning, “I’m tired, but the ‘r’ is silent.”  
He waited a moment, before chuckling and looking up at Virgil with a smile on his face.  
“Please help.”  
Virgil rolled his eyes as he approached Logan, the grin on the logical side’s face sheepish.  
“How’d you get yourself into this, you dork?”  
Sure, Logan was a bit of a dork, but he was Virgil’s dork.  
“I have no clue.”  
The anxious side chuckled a few times as he carefully undid the knot, freeing Logan’s fingers from their cage. With the tie undone around Logic’s neck, Virgil paused and stroked the fabric with his thumb, before beginning to redo the knot.  
Correctly, this time.

With the tie now in a real half-Windsor, the anxious side patted Logan’s chest, smoothing out the fabric, and adjusted the collar of his shirt to fit over it.  
Leaning back to survey his handiwork, Virgil nodded and hummed happily.  
All the while, Logan could only find himself enraptured by the sight of the man in front of him. The soft light of the lamp made Virgil appear almost ethereal, the shadows of his jawline and neck starch against his skin. His features were sharp, as though they had been carved from marble, yet he still had a softness to him.  
He was beautiful.  
Virgil leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Logan’s forehead, smiling as Logic raised his hands to cradle both sides of his jaw.  
“I love you so much.”  
The words were quiet, meant only for Virgil’s ears.  
“I love you, too, Lo.”  
They stood like that for a moment, comfortable in the silence.

Logan had to admit the moment was domestic, in a way. The sort of memory he would frame in his mind palace, to admire ever-so-often.  
He had a lot of memories like that with Virgil.  
Right now, it was just them and their love for each other.  
Logan couldn’t wish for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check me out on Tumblr (perplexed-kale) and Instagram (perplexed_kale) for more. Thank you!


End file.
